User talk:Sammysk
Of Nerds and Greetings Although the username says "MobileShroom", this is actually TurtleShroom on his Blackberry Cell Phone. I see that you are new here. For that, I would like to personally welcome you to the Club Penguin Wiki. As one of the two webmasters of this database, I would like to see you around this site quite often. As for your noticing of the Pi penguin, I wiil confirm your statement. I am indeed a nerd, and a very religious one at that (I'm Christian; Southern Baptist to be exact). My own mother has called me "her nerd" many an occasion. As for the Pi debate, I can only say it to 3.14.I dispise math to the highest degree that my religion allows it. Don't ask why, I just do. A relative of mine (she wanted ro remain undisclosed) is the Pi expert. She knows 22 numbers!!!!! Anyway, welcome to the databaae, I'm glad to talk to you! :) TurtleShroom contributing via his Black Berry cell phone!!!!! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 20:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I offended you about the 'emo' thing on that page. It was supposed to be funny, but apparently it's not lol. Ok, I'll change it. Sorry again if I offended you.--Mrperson 18:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Sysop A Sysop, actually addressed as an Administrator, has the privelage to move, delete, rollback, and block pages from edits from IP Addressess, or everyone except other Administrators. I hope this answers your questions. Oh, and a Bearucrat has one additional power: they can create other administrators. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:53, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Band Hi, this is Sammysk, and I am inviting you to join a band! The band tryouts will be in the Fjord server in The American server at Drew Lee's igloo on Monday, July Thirteenth at 4:30 PM PST (Pacific and Penguin standard time). Hope you can join! I've never had or been in a band so please come! Thanks! --Sammysk 21:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ill be there superdaisy Rockhopper Ok, I am kind of freaking out, but I JUST SAW ROCKHOPPER! It was awesome and he gave me his background! I was like so excited that I was shaking! --Sammysk 00:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Fun Pope Facts Two popes were very important to history and modern day life. In 1582, Pope Gregory XIII changed the calendar from calendar that Julius Caesar instituted 1,628 years before, which had slowly made things a complete mess. From him we now have the Gregorian calendar, which has been the most successful calendar yet. In the 1500's to early 1600's, Pope Clement VIII blessed coffee, which in most European countries made it OK to drink it. --Sammysk 02:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'll be... Coffee is sacred! :) You have to admit, pope facts are a ton of fun. The word "pope" just puts a smile on your face. It's one of those words that are just so much fun to say... Pope pope pope... It's fun, isn't it? Catholicism has had some great people running the religion after all the corruption went away. I've got a few: :*1. Because of his love of basketball, Pope John Paul II was named an Honorary Harlem Globetrotter. :*2. Pope John Paul II, and all who came after him get a special vehicle. Affectionately named the Pope-Mobile, the vehicle is one of the world's strongest. It is shaped similar to a stretched-out classic MGM studio-themed UFO, and is driven by a chauffeur. There is a glass (or was it acrylic, I've heard it's stronger) dome that surrounds the Pope (which gives the vehicle it's alien appearance) that is guaranteed 100% bulletproof! The Pope can both see and talk to the crowd outside, but they can't get in and assassinate him. :*3. One of the many unique powers of the Catholic Pope is the ability to officially declare any man, woman, or child a saint... with proper justification. The sacred process is called "canonization". ::(If I could do that, I'd declare my great-grandmother a saint. We call her Mimmie. A Mrs. Foye, who attends my church, would also earn the rank. She is one of the greatest prayers I've ever seen/heard, and whenever she sees me, or practically anyone else, she declares "Hello, Friend!" She has such warm hugs... and she mentions God and Jesus as much as possible... I love her so much... I have a few more, but I can't list them all...) :*4 On the awkward side, Henry VIII (I think that was the one) banished the Pope and his power just because he wouldn't let him get a divorce... with his 6th wife (would you?). Afterwards, Henry VIII created the Church of England, which he ruled. Weird, huh? :Yep... that's what we should be discussing. Instead of arguing over our differences, embrace them! Christianity has a fascinating and fun-filled history outside the walls of the church. Sure, it's had some bad stuff (Crusades... Witch Trials (although they weren't Christian, they were Puritan, yet still lumped together... Crusades...)), but all in all, Christianity is amazing. It's been carried on for thousands of years, and before that in Judaism... I'm rambling again. Oh well... make friends, not enemies! ::Got Pope Facts? Got any facts? Share them with me! Trivia is fun, and heals sadness. Bring it on! Can you stump TurtleShroom? That just gave me an idea! You'll find it out soon. :: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:17, 19 July 2008 (UTC) polar bear I didn't make that image. I found it on a Google Image search for polar bear. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:00, 19 July 2008 (UTC) polar bear I know you didn't make it. I was just saying that it looked like something, you know, something that shouldn't be on a Wiki with mainly kids. --Sammysk 17:20, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::It got deleted anyway. I didn't see 'it' whatever 'it' was. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:19, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::"It" was just inapropriate. --Sammysk 17:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:29, 30 July 2008 (UTC) signature I know exactly what it is. It is not a word in russian, it is just several letters in cyrillic, which, last time I checked, (and I'm a nerd too, just an 11 year old nerd) the Russians use the Cyrillic alphabet. So, technically, it is Russian!--бвгдёеж 23:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, but there are other letters in the Cyrillic alphabet also, that the Russians don't use. --Sammysk 23:47, 30 July 2008 (UTC) The Slovak countries use Cyrllic such as Russia, Bulgaria and Belarus. They are similar but still have their differences. I can read Cyrillic but I can't speak Russian. Anyway let me read that. Sockpuppet's sig translates into BVGD(EI)E(ZH). The brackets are simply to show the sound of two letters. It makes no sense at all but cool! Anyway I'm 11 but I am not from Russian origin, I am from Armenian origin which use Russian as their second language after Armenian, obviusly. Which means I knew Cryllic since about 5 or 6 years old. Anyway, thanks for pointing out that ninja's are true! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Talk Penguin at my resort!']] 22:22, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Umm I know exactly what I did I know exactly what I was doing, I didn't want to write my name in Cyrillic, I just wanted to throw a few letters in there, I went on WIkipedia and copied a few letters out of it and put it there, I don't want my name to be in Cyrillic, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE PUT IT LIKE THAT!!!--бвгдёеж 23:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Im 11 I shouldnt know Cyrillic Are you happy now, not happening to fret over a guy not spelling his user name in Cyrillic and just putting a few letters in it? Sure, I set it up good for you, you should be very happy. ( your probably envious that I don't work tobe smart and I just am crazy intelligent, I never ever study and make all A's) --Соккпуппитс411 23:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) We are off on a bad start Well, sammysk, we are of to a bad start, there are three things people never do to me: act all superior,Insult/ criticize my acts (except when I get real mad and make a bad decision, then I like criticism) BUT most importantly, Break both those rules THEN act sassy about it. I'm sorry if you are offended, but, well, I think we need to have a discussion.--Соккпуппитс411 23:39, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Misuderstanding I was not trying to offend you in any way whatsoever (s.p.?) I was just surprised to see that you had your signature in Russian. You said that you had your signature in Russian and I wanted to point it out that it was just part of the alphabet and does not mean anything. I also transliterated you user name and I thought you would be happy that I did that. I am sorry if I did do anything to offend you in any way at all and I did not look at it that way at all. I would have thought you would of been happy, but I guess I am just always wrong. --Sammysk 23:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) dont feel bad do not feel bad, I got a bit ticked back there, but was overreacting, and by the way, its " Mr. Sockpuppets" (again, thanks to turtleshroom) But no after I thought about it, I was the one making the wrong decision. I apologize and think that us being two nerds, we can be good friends, and I didnt mean to offend you in any way.--Соккпуппитс411 23:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the apoligie (I know that is spelled wrong; I don't know how to spell it) and I do see where I did kind of "over-react" I guess you could say. And I do, also think that we could be good friends, also. --Sammysk 23:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) My BIRTHDAY!!!! It's my Birthday tomorrow! Yep, can you believe that July 31st has come so soon? --Sammysk 23:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet Wanna meet me on Club penguin? I'm on now at deep snow, Snakesy1, the iceburg--Соккпуппитс411 00:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) be right there ill be there in a minute --Sammysk 00:07, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Hawaiian Alphabet Aa Ee Ii Oo Uu Hh Kk Ll Mm Nn Pp Ww --Sammysk 21:06, 31 July 2008 (UTC) E-mail about proof of ninjas in Club Penguin I sent Club Penguin an e-mail asking about ninjas. They should reply in about two days. When I get the reply, I will copy and paste it on my user talk page. --Sammysk 21:03, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and guess what! It's my birthday! You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) =Mispelling= I noticed you made a feu spelung misteaks,earlier, now not trying to get on your back, but I recommend FireFox, it has an in-built spell check., if you can't spell too goodly. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 09:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ? OK, DillyDally, don't criticize my spelling. I can spell better than you, compared to your last message you left on this page. The only word I couldn't spell was apology and above I wrote ill instead of I'll because I was wanting to get there quick. Just don't criticize how someone does something if they can do it better. Thanks --Sammysk 18:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I don't use Firefox because there is a bug with it, Safari, and Internet Explorer on my computer. The only web browser I use is Opera, which is the only one that works. Finally! Yay! Someone else who knows how to spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! --Freeloh 21:29, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hi--Rollback here Hiya Sammysk!!!! Are you a sysop or rollback?? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 00:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) the rollback :Sammysk, a rollback is a sysop, but less power. Pinguey 00:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) A rollback is someone who can 'roll back' (revert) a page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 00:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) You should know how to be a rollback, for you have been on this Wiki for a long time. [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 00:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :) I have been on since August, (I forgot about from May to August) (3 months) I am halfway the new kid too. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 00:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) old messages Its just a joke I wanted to tick some clumsy users off.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|00:23, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Duh: As I said: Dont act superior. THose who act superior are the ones who lack intelligence.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|01:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Sammysk? Do you want a new signature? I will make you one for free! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]+ +Talk to me! + 01:57, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Waz up? Sammysk!--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 01:24, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Pnuemonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoisis is the longest word in the dictionary. I figured out CP's ultimate trick to the Ninjas. See if you can.--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 01:27, 7 November 2008 (UTC) there are two places that have those symbols: The machine in Gary's lab, and the cove. The fire, the water, and the snow. Nothing happens yet. Two more weeks! Hence triangle! I did it all in cognito to! Barkjon thought I was a random person!--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 02:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Sammysk! Wanna meet me on Club Penguin? I will be on Glacier '''at' the Iceberg! Penguin is Drew Lee, right? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 20:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I was watching TV. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 23:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Here is how. Go to CP, and press that button that says PrintScrn. Press it, and copy it to Paint, and crop out your shot.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 19:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna signature? I am sorry that I can no longer go onto Club Penguin. I hate Internet Explorer!!!! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:50, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sweet!!!! Too bad there is nothing for Cryllic for Sk8rbluscat or Sockpuppets411. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) This is Sammy in Cryllic: Сэмми --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:04, 22 November 2008 (UTC) SWEET!!! I got mine in cryllic. It is Skater blue cat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|' Конькобежец синего кота]] DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 01:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I like Drake and Josh. It is a funny show. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'' Конькобежец синего кота'']] Не ешьте желтый снег TRANSLATE! 02:20, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nothing makes me happier than blocking AgentGenius. He caused Crisis I, and Crisis II. Now Yowuza will come back.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) My new signature Here is my new signature --Šằммȳṩǩ 09:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Favorite Color For the record, it's actually sky blue. Sky blue. I'm specific. TurtleShroom Wanna meet me on Club Penguin? I will be on Glacier at the Ice Berg! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 23:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) That is cool. Don't ya think? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 00:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Hello? -- 00:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Rockhopper!! Rockhopper is coming!! But his ship isn't quite the same. He has several green garlands on his ship! I can't wait for him to come... Ok... I can come! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, what's up? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 23:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) IE problems I heard about the problems with Internet Explorer. Thankfully I always play Club Penguin on Mozilla Firefox. ''--'' ''[[User:Spider880|'' ''Spider880]] TALK 2 THE SPIDER! 13:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) RfA What's up? Do you want to vote for, against or neutral towards my rollback request? Thanks! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:34, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry you can't log on. How was your Chrismukah? --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 04:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC)